Nii-san Jemput Sasu
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: "Kaa-san kenapa Nii-san tidak pernah mau menjemput Sasu pulang sekolah?"/"Mungkin Nii-san mu sibuk Sasu."/"Tapi Sasu jugamau dijemput oleh Nii-san."/"Nii-san mu sibuk, Sasu dijemput oleh Kaa-san saja ya?"/"Tidak mau. Pokoknya Sasu maunya dijemput samaNii-san."/ ItaSasu Brotherhood/ Family


Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate: K+  
Genre: Family  
Summary: "Kaa-san kenapa Nii-san tidak pernah mau menjemput Sasu pulang sekolah?"/"Mungkin Nii-san mu sibuk Sasu."/"Tapi Sasu jugamau dijemput oleh Nii-san."/"Nii-san mu sibuk, Sasu dijemput oleh Kaa-san saja ya?"/"Tidak mau. Pokoknya Sasu maunya dijemput samaNii-san."/ ItaSasu Brotherhood/ Family  
Warning: OOC, typo bertebaran  
.

.

**Don't like, don't read  
**.

.

.

**Konoha Elementary School**

Ting.. Tong..  
Bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran di Konoha Elementary -murid mulai berlarian memenuhi koridor untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Diantara ratusan anak yang memenuhi koridor sekolah terlihatlah seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut raven dan mata onyxnya. Siswa berusia 7 tahun yangmasih duduk di kelas 2 elementary school itu berjalan bersama dua orang temannya yang berambut pirang jabrik dan berambut pink.  
"Hari ini kalian di jemput siapa?" tanya anak perempuan berambut pink itu.  
"Hari ini Naru di jemput Dei nii-chan. Kalau Sakura-chan di jemput siapa?" sahut anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang diketahui bernamaNaruto.  
"Saku dijemput sama Saso nii-chan." balas anak perempuan berambut pink, Sakura.  
"Kalau Sasu dijemput sama siapa?" tanya Naruto pada anak berambut raven yang di ketahui bernama Sasuke.  
"Sasu di jemput Kaa-san." sahut Sasuke sambil menunduk sedih."Kenapa Nii-san gak mau jemput Sasu ya? Padahal Naru sama Saku saja dijemput Nii-san mereka." pikir Sasuke.  
Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.  
"Naru-chan/Saku-chan." panggil dua remaja berambut pirang panjang dan bermbut merah maroon  
"Dei-nii/Saso-nii." balas kedua anak yang namanya di panggil bersamaan.  
"Ayo pulang Naru-chan." ujar remaja berambut pirang aka Deidara sambil menggandeng adiknya.  
"Kita juga pulang Saku-chan." ujar remaja berambu merah aka Sasori sambil mengangkat adiknya ke dalam gendongannya.  
"Dadah Sasu." ujar kedua anak itu bersamaan.  
Setelah kepergian kedua temannya kini Sasuke sendirian menunggu Kaa-san nyamenjemput, hingga terlihat sosok wanita paruh baya berambut dan bermata hitam menghampirinya.  
"Maaf ya Sasu, Kaa-san terlambat." ujar wanita tersebut yang diketahui adalah Mikoto aka Kaa-sannya Sasuke.  
"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san." balas Sasuke dengan wajah sedih.  
"Lho Sasu kenapa sedih?" tanya Mikoto lembut.  
"Kenapa Nii-san tidak pernah mau menjemput Sasu, Kaa-san?" sahut Sasuke dengan lirih.  
"Mungkin Nii-san sedang sibuk."  
"Tapi Naru dan Saku selalu di jemput oleh Nii-san mereka."  
"Hm.. bagaimana kalau nanti Sasu minta kepada Nii-san supaya besok Nii-san jemput Sasu. Bagaimana?" ujar Mikoto memberi saran.  
Raut wajah Sasuke berubah cerah setelah mendengar saran dari ibunya.  
"Ide bagus Kaa-san."  
.

.

.

Esoknya saat sarapan, Sasuke mulai menjalankan rencananya.  
"Nii-san." ujar Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.  
"Hn?" sahut Itachi cuek.  
"Nanti sepulang sekolah Nii-san jemput Sasu ya." ujar Sasuke dengan nada memelas plus puppy eyesnya.  
"Maaf Sasuke, Nii-san sibuk. Lain kali saja ya." balas Itachi sambil menyentil dahi Sasuke dengan dua jarinya dan beranjak dari kursi makannya."Aku berangkat." ujar Itachi sambil berjalan ke luar rumah danberangkat sekolah.  
"Kaa-san." ujar Sasuke memelas dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.  
"Jangan sedih Sasu-chan, nanti coba lagi ya." hibur Mikoto.  
"Ya, anak Tou-san tidak boleh menangis." sambung Fugaku.  
"Sasu gak nangis kok." ujar Sasuke sambil menghapus air matanya.  
"Ya sudah, kalau sudah selesai kita berangkat." ujar Fugaku datar.  
"Oke. Tapi nanti Kaa-san tidak usah jemput Sasu ya."  
"Lho, memang kenapa?"  
"Sasu cuma mau dijemput Nii-san."  
"Kalau Nii-san tidak jemput bagaimana?"  
"Sasu bisa pulang sendiri kok."  
"Tapi itu berbahaya Sasu."  
"Tidak apa kok. Sasu cuma mau dijemput Nii-san. Boleh ya Kaa-san?"  
"Hh.. Baiklah tapi kalau sudah lewat 2 jam Sasu belum pulang Kaa-san akan jemput Sasu. Oke?"  
"Oke. Ayo Tou-san kita berangkat."  
"Hn."  
"Dadah Kaa-san."  
"Ya. Hati-hati."  
.

.

.

**Konoha Elementary School, sepulang sekolah**

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang berada di halaman sekolahnya. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi tapi anak laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu masih betah berada di sana.  
"Apa Nii-san akan datang?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. "SemogaNii-san datang." doanya.  
Tapi rupanya doa anak kecil berambut raven ini belum dikabulkan oleh lebih dari dua jam anak bernama Sasuke itu duduk disana menunggu sang kakak yang tak juga datang menjemputnya. Hingga akhirnya sosok wanita paruhbaya berambut hitam panjang datang menghampirinya.

"Sasuke." panggil wanita itu yang ternyata adalahMikoto.  
Sasuke menoleh dan ia kecewa ketika mendapati yang datang bukan Nii-san nya.  
"Ayo pulang Sasuke." ajak Mikoto.  
"Kaa-san, Nii-san tidak datang?" tanya Sasuke dengan lesu.  
"Nii-san mu tadi menelepon Kaa-san, katanya dia akan pulang telat karena ada rapat OSIS dadakan. Kau tahu kalau Nii-san itu ketua OSIS kan?" jelasMikoto.  
"Ya." jawab Sasuke dengan lesu.  
"Sudahlah, besok coba lagi ya." saran Mikoto.  
"Baik, Kaa-san." sahut Sasuke yang wajahnya kembali ceria.  
"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."  
"Ayo."  
.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari sejak hari itu dan Sasuke masih menunggu kedatangannya kakaknya sepulang sekolah meski sang kakak tidak pernah sekalipun datang untukmenjemputnya dengan berbagai alasan. Ini sudah hari yang ketujuh dan sudah lebih dari dua jam Sasuke menunggu, dan hari ini sama seperti kemarin hanya ibunya yang datang menjemput.  
"Sasuke." sapa Mikoto ramah. Tetapi Sasuke tidak menyahut dan langsung berjalan mendahului ibunya. Mikoto hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan berjalan mengikuti putranya.  
.

.

.

Sudah sejak pulang sekolah Sasuke mengurung diri dikamar. Dia bahkan tidak mau makan dan bicara.

Tok.. Tok..  
Suara pintu kamar Sasuke yang diketuk dari luar.  
"Sasuke, kau didalam. Keluarlah nak." dan sudah lebih dari setengahjam Mikoto berusaha membujuk putranya untuk membukakan pintu.  
Ceklek.. Kriett..  
Pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok anak laki-laki dengan tampang kusutnya.  
"Sasu-chan makan dulu ya, Kaa-san akan mengambilkan makanan untukSasu-chan." ujar Mikoto dengan lembut.  
Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.  
Tak lama Mikoto kembali dengan membawa makanan untuk Sasuke. Wanita cantik itu duduk di samping putranya yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.  
"Sasu-chan jangan sedih ya, nanti Kaa-san akan bilang pada Nii-san untuk menjemput Sasu-chan besok sepulang sekolah." ujar Mikoto sambil mengelusrambut putranya.  
"Tidak usah Kaa-san. Nanti Sasu sendiri yang akan minta pada Nii-san, tapi ini yang terakhir. Kalau Nii-san tetap tidak mau menjemput juga, Sasu tidak akan minta Nii-san jemput Sasu lagi." sahut Sasuke dengan lirih.  
"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Yang penting sekarang Sasu-chan makan dulu ya, Kaa-san suapi." ujar Mikoto lembut yang di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke.  
Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka,seorang remaja berambut raven panjang diikat dan bermata onyx.  
"Maafkan Nii-san, Sasu." ujar remaja berambut hitam tersebut dan mulai berjalan menjauhi kamar Sasuke.  
.

.

.

Malam harinya Sasuke sudah berdiri didepan kamar kakaknya dan bersiap mengetuk pintu.  
Tok.. Tok..  
"Masuk." sahut suara dari dalam.  
Kriett..  
Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok anak laki-laki berambut raven.

"Nii-san." panggil anak kecil bernama Sasuke.  
"Hn. Kenapa belum tidur Sasuke."sahut orang yang di panggil Nii-san tersebut.  
"Nii-san, besok jemput Sasu ya, Sasu mau pulang sekolah bareng Nii-san. Sekali ini aja kok Nii-san. Mau ya?" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah memelas.  
"Sekarang sudah malam Sasuke, cepat tidur." sahut Itachi cuek.  
"Tapi Nii-san.." ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh Itachi.  
"Cepat tidur Sasuke!" perintah Itachi yang membuat mata adiknya berkaca-kaca. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar kakaknya. Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.  
.

.

.

**Konoha Elementary School**

Suasana sekolah sudah mulai sepi hanya tinggal beberapa anak saja yang masih tinggal dan menunggu jemputannya datang, begitu pula sosok bocah berambut raven yang masih mengharapkan kedatangan sang kakak.  
Dua jam sudah berlalu dan sosok bocah berambut raven itu masih betah duduk dan menunggu hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki.  
Tap.. Tap.. Tap..  
Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat membuat bocah bernama Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum ceria. Namun senyumannya itu langsung menghilang saat tau siapa yang datang.  
"Heh bocah, berikan uangmu!" dua orang anak berusia kira-kira 10 tahun berdiri di depan Sasuke.  
"Kalian siapa?" tanya Sasuke takut-takut.  
"Sudah, cepat berikan uangmu!" perintah seorang bocak laki-laki berambut orange jabrik yang memakai piercing diwajahnya (ini bocah udah jadi preman kecil).  
"Nggak mau." Sasuke menggeleng kuat sambil berusaha menjaga tangisnya.  
"Wah, berani kau bocah." ujar anak satunya yang berambut biru pucat sambil menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam seperti gigi hiu.  
Anak berambut biru pucat itu mengangkat tangannya siap memukul Sasuke.  
"Nii-san, tolong Sasu." gumam Sasuke lirih sambil memejamkan matanya.  
"Rasakan ini!" teriak anak berambut biru sambil mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.  
.

.

.

Grep..  
Tidak sakit, Sasuke tak merasa sakit. Apa yang terjadi?  
Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, dan terlihatlah sosok seseorang di hadapannya, menahan tangan bocah berambut biru tersebut.  
Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya memperkirakan siapa sosok penolongnya. Seorang remaja berusia sekitar 14 tahun, berambut hitam raven panjang di kuncir kuda.  
"Nii-san." gumam Sasuke lirih.  
"Apa yang kalian lakukan heh?" tanya Itachi dengan nada yang dingin dan datar serta deathglare mematikannya.  
"Ti..tidak me..mela..kukan apa-apa kok." ujar kedua anak itu takut-takut.  
"Pergi kalian."  
"Ba..baik." kedua anak itu langsung berlari menjauh.

Itachi berbalik dan jongkok di hadapan Sasuke.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" ujar Itachi sambil mengelus rambut raven Sasuke.  
"Hiks.. Nii-san. Sasu takut." Sasuke langsung menghambur ke pelukan Itachi.  
"Sshh.. Sudah, tidak apa-apa." sahut Itachi sambil membalas pelukan adiknya.  
"Hiks.. Nii-san."  
"Maafkan Nii-san ya Sasuke, Nii-san terlambat datang."  
"Tidak apa, yang penting Nii-san mau jemput Sasu." ujar Sasuke sambil melepas pelukannya.  
"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." sahut Itachi sambil menghapus air mata Sasuke.  
"Mmm.. Nii-san."  
"Hn?"  
"Gendong."  
"Baiklah, ayo naik." Itachi berbalik di hadapan Sasuke memberi Sasuke akses untuk naik ke punggungnya.  
"Nii-san, terima kasih sudah mau jemput Sasu." ujar Sasuke sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung tegap Itachi.  
"Sama-sama Sasu-chan. Mulai hari ini Nii-san akan selalu jemput Sasu sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana?"  
"Wah.. Sasu mau. Terima kasih Nii-san."  
"Sama-sama Sasu-chan." sahut Itachi tersenyum tipis.  
Dua bersaudara itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan rona bahagia yang kentara terutama untuk si kecil Sasu.  
.

.

.

**Owari.**

.

.

.

**Omake  
**

.

.

.

Sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki rumahnya.  
"Karena keasyikan mengobrol dengan Kushina aku jadi lupa menjemput Sasuke, dan saat aku menjemput di sekolah dia sudah tidak ada. Sasuke dimana kamu nak? Semoga kamu sudah pulang Sasuke."  
Wanita yang diketahui bernama Mikoto itu kembali berlari tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua di mana kamar putranya berada.  
Kini ia telah berdiri didepan pintu kamar bewarna biru muda, kamar Sasuke.  
Tok.. Tok..  
"Sasuke kau didalam nak?" panggil Mikoto.  
Tak ada jawaban.  
Tok.. Tok..  
"Sasuke." Mikoto memegang kenop pintu berniat membuka pintu itu.

Ceklek..  
Kriett..  
Pintu terbuka. "Sasuke." panggil Mikoto lagi, dan saat pintu sepenuhnya terbuka hati Mikoto menghangat. Disana, diranjang milik Sasuke, kedua putranya sedang tertidur. "Kawaii." batin Mikoto saat melihat posisi tidur kedua putranya. Sasuke meringkuk dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Itachi, sedangkan Itachi sendiri memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan posisi kepala yang berada di rambut raven Sasuke.  
"Sepertinya kali ini Itachi yang menjemput Sasuke pulang sekolah." Mikoto mendekati dan mencium dahi kedua putranya.  
"Lebih baik aku keluar, mereka terlalu manis untuk diganggu." Mikoto berjalam menjauhi ranjang dan menuju ke pintu.  
"Selamat tidur, malaikat-malaikat kecilku."  
.

.

.

**A/N:**

Haii.. ketemu lagi dengan saya dan fic baru saya.. yeyy..

Gimana? Bagus gak? Semoga banyak yang suka ya heheh…

.

.

Itachi: " Woy Yuki. Loe udah bikin fic baru aje, urusin dulu tuh fic multichap loe."

Yuki: " Hehe.. ada ide dateng sayang dong kalo gak disambut, ya kan? Lagian kamu juga dapet peran di fic ini."

Itachi: " Huh." (buang muka, pergi)

Yuki: " yah.. masih pundung dia gara-gara dikerjain mulu di fic You're My Friend (promosi)?"

Sasuke: " nah lo.. dia klo pundung lama lo.."

Yuki: " Wah jangan dong.. Yuki gak mau cari pemain baru buat fi YAMY. Harus dibujuk nih. Sasuke kamu tutup ficnya ya." ( ngeloyor persi nyusul Itachi)

Sasuke: "Hn. REVIEW PLEASEE…"


End file.
